Sailor Moon R The Secret Rose
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 5 of season 3 of the dark moon series sailor Moon is stuck in a horrble dream that mite kill her if she is not awaken soon (please R&R)
1. Cloths of Heaven

Sailor Moon R Chapter 71 "Cloths of Heaven"  
  
Sailor Moon entered the hospital and walked up to the receptionist's desk and said, "I'm badly hurt and need medical attention."  
  
The receptionist pulled out a large pile of paper and handed it to Sailor Moon and said, "Fill out these forms."  
  
"But I'm badly hurt!" said Sailor Moon, showing the receptionist her blood covered hand.  
  
"Just fill them out or we won't even look at you in any medical way," said the receptionist.  
  
Sailor Moon grunted and sat in the reception hall, filling out the papers. About an hour later, she placed them back on the receptionist's desk.  
  
As soon as the paper settled, a bunch of guys in doctor outfits entered the room, pushed Sailor Moon on a stretcher, bound her to it rather tightly and rolled her into an emergency room.  
  
"This one is bad," said one of the doctors, looking down at Sailor Moon.  
  
Two of the guys took Sailor Moon off the stretcher and put her on another table.  
  
"We will have to operate," said the doctor, pulling out what seemed to be a rusty butcher's knife.  
  
Sailor Moon panicked and tried to get free from the table, but couldn't.  
  
"We are going to remove her heart and replace it with a baked potato," said the doctor with the rusty knife, whose face was now facing Sailor Moon. It was Morpheus, the person who was chasing and trying to kill her, for some unknown reason.  
  
"Time to die, Sailor Brat," said Morpheus, as the knife in his hand turned into a sword.  
  
Sailor Moon cut her way free with a scalpel that was near the bed and got up just in time, before Morpheus plunged his sword into the operation table.  
  
Sailor Moon ran out of the room and into the hall she was brought through, and no one seemed to be following her.  
  
Sailor Moon went down the hallway till she got to reception hall, where the receptionist was still standing at her desk, now painting her nails.  
  
Sailor Moon ran up to the desk and said, "There's a psychopath in the hospital! Please, can you help me?"  
  
The receptionist turned and said, "Yes... I will help you separate your pretty head from your body!"  
  
The receptionist's hand split apart, grossly splattering blood and revealing a sword that would have taken Sailor Moon's head off if she hadn't managed to duck.  
  
"Why do you resist death? It is inevitable," said Morpheus, emerging from the skin of the receptionist, which made splattering noise as it landed on the floor.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I want to end the direct bloodline of the Moon Kingdom's royal family!" said Morpheus as his cloak seemed to absorb the blood. His clothes seemed very clean.  
  
Sailor Moon ran out of the hospital's front door.  
  
"No matter how far you run, I will always find you and I will make you die!" said Morpheus, breaking into evil laughter as he watched Sailor Moon leave.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
Faust looked into his boiling cauldron and growled, knowing his time was growing shorter by the second and he had not killed Sailor Moon.  
  
How did she manage to escape him one more time? The hospital was foolproof, and she still escaped! thought Faust.  
  
"She won't escape me next time!" said Faust out loud.  
  
"If she wakes up, you are dead," said Sephiroth, looking at the handle of his sword.  
  
"I will kill her as planned. It's just taking longer than I thought. I have underestimated the girl, but that will never happen again! She is as good as dead!" said Faust, hiding the contempt in her voice.  
  
He would listen to this ignorant mercenary for now because he was the right hand man of En Sabah Nur, and she didn't want to give him any reason to kill him, thought Faust.  
  
Sephiroth said nothing as he got up and left the room.  
  
Faust raised his hand, missing three of its fingers, and picked up a knife and cut off another finger. The blood-colored water in the cauldron glowed when the finger landed in it with a splash and a sizzle. A sick smile spread across Faust's face as he looked into his cauldron.  
  
-Joey's house- Joey rolled over in bed, opened his eyes, and came face to face with Marik.  
  
"Hello sweet cheeks! Was it good for you as it was for me?" Marik asked, grinning evilly.  
  
Joey screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped out of bed, only to be suddenly splattered with whipped cream.  
  
"Oh no! I was planning to use that later, but at least it won't go to waste if I lick it off you," said Marik.  
  
Marik laughed and then advanced on Joey, licking his lips hungrily.  
  
Joey screamed again and jumped out his bedroom window, landing in a well- placed pool of kitty litter.  
  
Ayna entered the room and looked out the window.  
  
Kaiba entered after her and also looked out the window.  
  
"No one messes with me," said Kaiba.  
  
"You mean us," said Ayna, correcting Kaiba  
  
Kaiba nodded and began to laugh at the sight of Joey in kitty litter.  
  
Ayna kissed Kaiba and said, "We have a press conference to attend to! Now we are going to be late.  
  
"Bye doggy," said Kaiba, as he left Joey's house.  
  
-In front of Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
In front of the Kaiba Corp building stood a massive podium, and in front of that stood dozens and dozens of press and on-looking employees.  
  
Kaiba walked onto the podium, flanked by Ayna and Roland.  
  
Kaiba walked in front of the microphone and said, "I'm glad to see you all here today for my grand announcement!"  
  
Kaiba pointed to something covered in a sheet.  
  
"It is my pleasure to announce... what is an owl crossed with a bungee cord? My ass, you fool!" said Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba squinted at the teleprompter and said, "What the hell?"  
  
"Sorry, it must be a technical malfunction," said Ayna.  
  
"I mean, Kaiba Corp. is glad to present Kaiba Land, the most advanced theme park!" said Kaiba, as he pulled a rope, uncovering the object in front of the podium.  
  
Instead of applause, the crowd was in stunned silence.  
  
Kaiba looked down. Instead of the model of the park, there was a picture of him as a child playing bongo drums with his naked ass.  
  
Kaiba struck himself in the face and slid his hand down his face in pure frustration and panic.  
  
"Who's bad?" said Mokuba, watching his brother Seto freak from the rafters.  
  
"You're horrible," said Ryoko, laughing.  
  
"Too bad Joey didn't make it to see this! He would have loved it," said Mokuba.  
  
"No problem! I set my VCR to tape it," said Ryoko, grinning like a hyena.  
  
-Planet Rhea-  
  
A crow flew across the open sky and landed on a branch.  
  
The crow looked around with pure contentment until a net pulled it out of the tree.  
  
The crow turned back into a person and struggled, but couldn't escape.  
  
"Let me out of here!" screamed the girl.  
  
Ashlique stepped out from behind a bush and said, "We need your help, Furiae."  
  
"Why should I help you? You are the ones who killed my father! I'm not going to help you now, so let me out of this net!" said Furiae.  
  
"It's your duty as a sailor, Scout Furiae. You can't turn on them when they need you," said Noa, as he appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"They killed my father!" said Furiae.  
  
"The man that was killed wasn't your father! Your father died when he let the darkness corrupt his heart. What was left was evil and full of hate, which also thirsted for power!" said Noa, putting his hands on Furiae's shoulders.  
  
"Your real father would have wanted for his life to end if he realized what he was doing," said Ashlique.  
  
Furiae lowered and said, "You are right. I can't turn my back on my fellow Sailor Scouts. What is it you want of me?"  
  
"We need your help. One of my friends is stuck in a deep sleep. If she is not awoken from it soon, she will die!" said Ashlique.  
  
"So you need me to summon the guardian of dreams to help wake her up, or tell us how to wake her." said Furiae.  
  
"Yes, and time is running out!" said Ashlique.  
  
"We need to more friends, because I swear on the power of the people that I'm going to summon the guardian of dreams. While you're getting them, I'll be preparing to summon the guardian," said Furiae  
  
"Come with me. I know a way to bring them here," said Noa, gesturing to the door into the temple.  
  
Ashlique nodded and followed Noa inside.  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon Poetry)  
  
He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven: by W.B. Yeats  
  
Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
  
Inwrought with golden and silver light,  
  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
  
Tread softly because you tread upon my dreams. 


	2. Dream Flow

-Writers note- (This series story takes place in an alternate universe where Yu-gi-oh characters take part in a sailor moon Adventure)  
  
Sailor Moon R Chapter 72 "Dream Flow"  
  
Ryoko sat beside the bed, looking at her friend Tea and wondering if she would ever awaken from her coma.  
  
The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. From all accounts, she was sleeping, but nothing seemed to wake her, and that worried Ryoko to her very marrow.  
  
Zoë walked in through the door of the hospital room and patted Ryoko on the shoulder. "She will wake up. I know it in my very heart and soul."  
  
"I know she will. Tea is strong, but whatever's keeping her in this sleep might be even stronger... too strong for her to handle. I wish I could be in whatever dream she's in now so I could be by her side," said Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko took Tea's hand and held it gently, feeling her pulse.  
  
A doctor walked into the room and said, "Visiting hours are over." He gestured for them to leave the room.  
  
Zoë and Ryoko left the room hesitantly.  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
"She is still not awake," shouted Kari with an unbelieving tone in her voice.  
  
"It has been nearly a month. This is no ordinary sleep she is in. I should go visit her myself and scan her Nega vibes," said Mayra.  
  
"I was told by Cloud that these people aren't from the Negaverse. They are ex-Arjunian druids," said Zoë.  
  
"And we are dealing with what they should have handled," said Kari with her arms crossed.  
  
"They are doing the best they can, but they can't find where the Crimson Knight's base is located. It's like something is blocking us from detecting it," said Ryoko.  
  
"Hi guys," said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
All four of them turned to face the newcomer. It was a girl with light blue hair, dressed in a red shirt and brown shorts.  
  
"Sorry, the shrine is closed," said Kari.  
  
The girl pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it for a second. "This was address it said for a meeting I had to be at. I hope I didn't miss it."  
  
Ryoko looked at the girl, then laughed and said, "You're late, Gala!"  
  
"This is the Sailor Scout you were talking about?" said Zoë, looking the girl over suspiciously.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"My name is Robin Lefleur," said the girl nervously.  
  
"Aren't you the girl who is dating Bakura?" asked Mayra.  
  
At that moment Kari took a leap forward at Robin but was held back by Mayra and Ryoko.  
  
"Excuse our friend. She can be a bit over-emotional at times." said Mayra.  
  
"Bakura was Tea's boyfriend before you swooped in and dug in your talons into him," said Kari angrily, and spat in Robins face.  
  
"I didn't know! I met him on the way to my first day at school," said Robin.  
  
"It's okay. Anyone dating Bakura would get this response. Anything to do with our friend Tea is a sensitive topic subject to us," said Ryoko.  
  
"Oh... what's wrong with your friend?" asked Robin.  
  
"She's in a coma. She hasn't woken up in nearly a month. We are beginning to worry that she will stay that way forever," said Mayra.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" said Robin.  
  
"Let me at her! I want to rip her apart!" said Kari, still struggling to get away from Ryoko and Mayra, but someome slapped her.  
  
Kari turned to face Ayna, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" asked Mayra.  
  
"Long enough to know that you are being an idiot, Kari," said Ayna.  
  
Kari twitched at the sound of the word idiot.  
  
"She didn't take anyone's boyfriend. Bakura broke up with Tea," said Ayna.  
  
"And ended up with her!" said Kari.  
  
"Shit happens and we get over it! That is an order," said Ayna, glaring Kari in the eyes till she backed off.  
  
"Now let's get onto other business. With Sailor Moon out of commission, she is a tempting target. We need to protect her at all costs. By the way, nice gag; you gave Kaiba hiccups for a week and his employees now refer to him as Bongo Ass," said Ayna.  
  
Ryoko said, "Bongo Ass!" and then fell over laughing.  
  
"Oh, that is funny! I have to remember that next time I see him," said Zoë.  
  
"Really funny, guys," said Ayna in a sarcastic tone.  
  
A portal suddenly opened in front of them and Ashlique stepped out of it. "Follow me," she said in an urgent tone, pointing at the portal. She disappeared back into the portal.  
  
"You heard her, let's go" said Ryoko, walking into the portal.  
  
Kari nodded and entered it too, followed by Ayna.  
  
"Does this usually happen?" asked Robin, looking at Zoë nervously.  
  
"Actually, no, but there's always a first time for everything," said Zoë.  
  
Robin closed her eyes and entered the portal.  
  
Zoe jumped into the portal backwards in a kind of somersault movement.  
  
Noa was waiting for them on the other side of the portal.  
  
"It getting worst for Tea. The person who is keeping her in the deep sleep is also stalking her in her dreams," said Noa, pointing into the cauldron he was standing beside.  
  
They all looked into it with horror.  
  
-Tea's dream-  
  
Sailor Moon stopped for second. She had to redress her wounds. They were not bleeding as much as before; at least that was some good news.  
  
Something weird was going on, and it was beginning to creep her out. Where were her friends? She'd been trying to reach them on her communicator since this whole thing started, but no one answered, thought Sailor Moon, tightening her bandage.  
  
Sailor Moon pulled out her communicator pressed on its side. "Please, anyone that can hear me, please answer! I'm in trouble!"  
  
There was only static as a response.  
  
"Why don't you answer me?" screamed Sailor Moon, shaking the communicator in her hand.  
  
A single tear steamed down her cheek as still no response came.  
  
Then suddenly a voice came from the communicator said what sounded like, "Wake up, Tea!" but Sailor wasn't sure about it, the sound was so garbled.  
  
The communicator was suddenly and violently knocked out of her hand and smashed against a wall.  
  
Morpheus stood over Sailor Moon, smiling like a Cheshire cat and bringing his sword to bear on her.  
  
"You're loud enough to wake the dead!" said Morpheus.  
  
Sailor Moon tried to back away, but she was cornered. She swore there wasn't a wall there when she'd stopped there.  
  
"Time to die, Sailor Brat," said Morpheus, raising his sword to strike.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes, waiting for the end as the blade came on her.  
  
But there was a sudden clang of metal on metal and Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see a guy in a cloak with a golden eye on his hood.  
  
The hooded figure knocked an off-guard Morpheus off his feet.  
  
"He won't take long to recover. Come with me," said the Hooded Figure.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and followed the hooded figure.  
  
The cloaked figure led her into a building and up five flights of stairs into a room that looked like something out of a sitcom like That 70's Show.  
  
"You will be safe here, so sit down and relax," said the hooded figure.  
  
His voice sounded familiar to her... but from where? Sailor Moon thought to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon, trying to get a better look at the cloaked figure's face.  
  
"I'm a friend. That's all I can tell you now," said the cloaked figure.  
  
"At least let me see your face," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I have to go now. You will be safe here," said the cloaked figure.  
  
He left through the door they came in before Sailor Moon could react.  
  
Sailor Moon followed, but he was no longer in sight, so she went back into the room and sat on the bed.  
  
-Arjunian Temple of the Dream Guardian-  
  
Noa stood in front of stream that flowed into a pool filed with glowing water, in the middle of which was a metal platform.  
  
"This is the dream flow. All beings dreams go through here," said Noa.  
  
"This is also known as the Life Stream, but it's not the original: this was created from a single drop from that great stream," said Aeris.  
  
"What happened to the original?" asked Ashlique.  
  
"It was destroyed when the Moon Kingdom fell to the Negaverse. It was lucky for us that Noa had taken a sample of it, or this stream wouldn't exist today," said Aeris.  
  
"But that stream was used to send the dead to the afterlife. This one only contains dreams since it's not powerful enough to share the same purpose, because it was only made from one drop of the original," said Cloud  
  
"It is time, Furiae," said Noa.  
  
Furiae walked across the water and stood on the platform. She raised her arms in the air and started muttering in some language they couldn't understand.  
  
The water started to glow brighter.  
  
Furiae eyes started to glow as bright as the water.  
  
A portal of what seemed like silver liquid appeared in front of Furiae and a white horse flew out of it, landing on the platform. It said, "I'm the Guardian of Dreams. What do you wish of me?"  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
-Sailor Moon Poetry- THE HUNTRESS OF STARS by: George Sterling TELL me, O Night! What horses hale the moon! Those of the sun rear now on Syria's day, But here the steeds of Artemis delay At heavenly rivers hidden from the noon, Or quench their starry thirst at cisterns hewn In midnight's deepest sapphire, ere she slay The Bull, and hide the Pleiades' dismay, Or drown Orion in a silver swoon. Are those the stars, and not their furious eyes, That now before her coming chariot glare? Is that their nebulous, phantasmal breath Trailed like a mist upon the winter skies, Or vapors from a Titan's pyre of death-- Far-wafted on the orbit of Altair? 


	3. Awakening

Sailor Moon R Chapter 73 "Awakening"

The white horse that appeared it was now clear now it was a Unicorn.

A bridge extended from the side of the pool to the platform and Noa followed by Ashlique, Ryoko, Kari, Zoë, Ayna, and Mayra.

Cloud and Aeris just stood and watched.

"Hi young ones have you had any pleasant dreams" asked the Unicorn.

"Yes you were in it and you and Richard Simmons" said Ryoko pointing at random people.

"Can you please grow up" said Kari.

"Your scaring the druids" said Ayna.

"Actually I had dream where I went to a druid Counsel meeting wearing g-string" said Cloud who they didn't notice joining them on the platform

"Cloud" shouted Aeris.

"Someone topped Ryoko on the creepy scale that is a first" said Mayra.

"Do you actually have that g-string and can I see you in it" asked Ryoko.

"Ryoko I repeat grow up" said Kari.

"Actually I would like to see that too" said Aeris.

"Me too" said Zoë.

"Oh I give up," said Kari rubbing the sides of her head signifying a migraine.

"What is it do you wish of me" said the Unicorn.

"Sorry we need you because" said Noa but was suddenly interrupted by Ryoko saying wait a minute please.

"What is it Ryoko" asked Mayra.

Ryoko just walked up to the Unicorn squinting weirdly at it.

"Can you do me a favor and laugh" said Ryoko.

"Ok" said the Unicorn then laughed.

"Mr. Pegasus" said Ryoko.

"Mr. Who I don t know what you are talking about" said The Unicorn.

"I know it you admit it" said Ryoko.

"What are you talking about it's a horse" said Mayra

Before the Unicorn could react Ryoko had pulled off what looked like a horse mask and in the place of the horse was a man with long white hair wearing a winged hose costume.

"Mr. Pegasus when did you become Guardian of Dreams aren't you our math teacher" asked Ryoko.

Pegasus looked around and said "Oh now I remember you and I see the rest of you are oh hi Zoë, Ryoko," and then trailed off a bit and then said "Where is Tea"

"That is the problem Tea is in trouble" said Ayna.

"Oh my how can I help you" said Pegasus

"Tea is in a deep sleep and something is trying to kil her in her dream we want you to try and wake her" said Noa.

"Ill do my best" said Pegasus closing his eyes.

But his butt made a sneezing nose and Pegasus said "pardon me I shouldn't have eaten the burrito yesterday its has made me gassy"

"That wasn't a fart who's in the rear part of that costume" said Ryoko.

"It me Kaiba and I love touching Pegasus's ass" said the voice from the rear part of the costume.

"No that you Marik I know it is" said Ayna

No I'm Kaiba lover of butts" said the rear part of the horse costume.

Pegasus tell your butt to stop saying that or ill kick it said Ayna.

"It is Marik" said Pegasus.

"Im going to beat you later" said Marik.

"Sounds like fun" said Pegasus.

"Lets get back to the problem can you wake tea" said Noa.

"No I cant" said Pegasus.

"What you haven't even tried" shouted Ryoko.

"Yes I have and the magic the seals her in her dream is stronger then I can handle" said Pegasus

Pegasus put the mask on and flew up and before he vanished said "Only one thing that can break it is love"

"But what if she doesn't have anyone to love" said Ryoko.

"I don't know" said Noa.

-Hospital-

Thunder bang outside the window and lightning lit up the sky out side the open hospital window.

A shadowy figure stood in front of tea's bed and she was crying.

"Please don't leave me like everyone else" said the girl.

The girl placed her hand on Tea's hand and then picked it up and places it against her cheek.

"Come back please I will not lose another friend" said the girl as she stood back up.

A symbol that looked like a smaller case h started to glow in the middle of the girl's forehead.

-Tea's Dream-

Sailor Moon stood in the room where that cloaked guy had taken her then he had taken off not too long ago leaving her alone.

Sailor Moon walked over to a chair beside a fireplace which cold air was spewing out giving her goose bumps.

She sat down in the chair and rubbed her hands together but no matter how she tried her hands remained cold as ice.

The fireplace suddenly lit up warming her all over all at once which startled Sailor Moon

The wall began to shake and then burst open and Sailor Moon had to duck not to get pelted with brick.

"You think you could hide from me" said Morpheus stepping in from the hole.

Sailor Moon ran towards the door but it shut in front of her with a loud bang.

"I thought he said this place would be safe I knew I should have not trust that cloaked weirdo" Sailor Moon said to herself.

Before Sailor Moon could Morpheus took a slash at her but it didn't connect it seemed to have pinged off something and then a weird symbol appeared.

Morpheus face turned pale and he muttered words that sailor moon couldn't hear.

A spinning blade weapon entered through the hole that Morpheus came in from.

Morpheus disappeared before the blade could strike him.

-Hospital-

The girl heard noise from and vanished.

Another shadow entered through the window and seemed to get bigger and was standing beside the bed.

The reappeared outside the window and watched.

The figure standing beside the bed bent over and kissed Tea.

Tea began to wake.

The girl outside the window growled "I knew you didn't care enough to wake for me"

And then vanished again.

The shadowy figure turned the size he was before and left through the window.

-Location Unknown-

Faust was looking nervously at the door opened and En Sabah Nur walked in followed by Sephiroth.

"I will have her dead soon please give me more time I beg you master" said Faust.

"Why should when all you have done is scared her when I wanted you to kill her" said En Sabah Nur.

"I will not fail you again" said Faust.

"Its too late she has awaken you are dead" said En Sabah Nur gesturing to Sephiroth who was now unsheathing his sword.

"No please don't its not my fault ill get her as soon as she sleeps again" said Faust

Before Faust could say anything more Sephiroth sword was buried in his chest.

Sephiroth pulled out the sword and decapitated Faust and let the head fall into the cauldron.

"I don't tolerate failure Sephiroth soon it will be your turn you better not fail like him" said En Sabah Nur

"I wont fail you" said Sephiroth.

"Its time for Nightmare to pay them a visit." Said En Sabah Nur.

-Hospital-

Tea opened her eyes and the first thought was where am I.

Tea freaked when she realized she was in a hospital but would Morpheus show up again

But this place didn't have the feel of the other hospital tea thought to herself.

Then she noticed suddenly her hands retrained like something out of movie about someone in a mental institution and they were a bit tight.

Tea struggled to get free but I didn't work and it hurt like here.

"Oh your awake" said someone who looked like doctor.

"How long was I here" asked Tea.

"You were here for over 3 weeks or so you came in coma like sleep and had some night terrors, which made you, cut yourself very badly." Said the doctor.

"Do you remember anything about what happen before you lapse into this coma" said the doctor.

"Before everything went weird I was in class and I decided to take a nap" said Tea.

"Any trauma before the event" asked the doctor

Tea Remember Bakura kissing that other girl but said "I was worried about a pop quiz"

The doctor looked skeptical at her but didn't press farther into that subject which made Tea glad.

"You have a lot of injuries so I'm keeping you here because any movement you could start bleeding again" said the Doctor checking Tea's bandages.

"Can you please take off the restraints" asked Tea.

"I can I cant take the chance you might slip back into coma like sleep and start hurting yourself again" said the doctor.

-Planet Rhea-

"He's the guardian of dream and he could help us why didn't he" said Ryoko.

Ryoko stopped in mid sentence and turned to Zoë and said "so you feel that"

"Yes I feel that Tea is awake" said Zoë.

"We have to go back Noa our friend is awake and I want to see her" said Ryoko.

Noa nodded and opened a portal and said "safe journey"

Ryoko and Zoë entered the portal and it vanished.

-To be Continued-

(Sailor moon poetry)

White Fireball Moon  
By: Devin M. Fox

The Moon  
Every night I look  
She looks like  
A white fireball  
That creates all  
Of the stars  
Little ash  
Flying in the darkness  
Of the unknown


	4. The Brutal Heavy Metal Swordsman

Sailor moon R chapter 74 "**The Brutal Heavy Metal Swordsman**""

Nightmare Stood looking into the hospital window with sword in hand he was ready to smash down the wall and then he will have his revenge the sailor scouts.

Suddenly something struck Nightmare in the back.

"Who ever you are ill show the greatest Nightmare as I gut you" said Nightmare turning around.

Nightmare was now facing Sailor Mini Moon.

"I Remember you I own you some pain" Said Nightmare.

"Bring it now you baboon in armor" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"It will be my pleasure half pint" said Nightmare.

I told you to kill the princess said En Sabah Nur's voice inside Nightmares head.

Nightmare turned around like someone was talking to him.

"Please let me kill this one ill kill the princess after" Said Nightmare.

"Over my dead body" said Sailor Mini Moon.

I'm really asking for aren't I thought Sailor Mini Moon.

Nightmare smiled like he was told something he wanted to hear and that smile gave Sailor Mini Moon the creeps.

"That can be arranged Sailor Midget Moon" said Nightmare.

"Did you come up with that yourself or did the voice in your imaginary friend help" Said Sailor Mini Moon.

"How dare you make fun of me you little scout" Nightmare.

"That was so lame I'm falling asleep here" said Sailor Mini Moon.

Nightmare Growled and then charged, only to end up face first in the dirt.

"To slow big guy do I have to fight blind folded your such a joke" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Don't mock me" growled Nightmare getting up.

-Location Unknown-

En Sabah Nur looked into the cauldron again.

"What is he doing he should have killed that scout already" Said En Sabah Nur

"Maybe you underestimate these sailor scout" Said Sephiroth

"Or maybe I'm surrounded by idiots I hope I'm not" said En Sabah Nur.

"I will not fail you when its my turn to do what ever you wish of me" said Sephiroth.

"I have a mission for you already you know the one I'm talking about" Said En Sabah Nur.

"Yes I do know and ill do this one for free" said Sephiroth, before leaving the room.

-Tea's School-

Love seemed to be in the today lucky Tea wasn't hear to see it because it wouldn't help her feel better thought Zoë watching a lot of people who seemed to have found a girlfriend or a boyfriend muttering to herself "I still had a boyfriend still since Lucius dumped her she had envy for other couples "

Two girl sat at the table in front of her and where talking about someone.

"Did you hear the Nurse Serenity has a boyfriend now" said one girl

"What is his name Tiffy?" asked the other girl

"Some guy named Ryuji and he's cute too" said Tiffy

Zoë scratched her head and thought that name sounds so familiar for some reason but where?.

Zoë turned to the girl and asked "what does this guy look like?"

"He had the sexiest green eyes and black hair" said Tiffy.

"Sounds dreamy" said Zoë sighing to herself.

Zoë suddenly felt someone was watching her and looked around the room to see what it was but she couldn't see anything other then her fellow then she felt a cold chill and she felt like something bad was going on left to investigate.

-Hospital Ground-

"Sugar hearts attack" Sailor mini moon shouted and pink energy hearts hit nightmare in the fore head

Nightmare just barely kept standing.

Nightmare growled "souls come on to me'

"You are making me sick with you necrophilia ways you know that Nightmare" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Are you mocking me" growled Nightmare.

"Of course I am mocking you because easy you have the IQ of a gnat" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Stop mocking me" growled Nightmare.

"Why?" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Because I'll make you suffer a slower and more painful Death" growled Nightmare.

"Why?" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Because I'll peel the skin right off your bones one piece at a time" growled Nightmare

"Why?" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Ill make you suffer a fate worst then death" growled Nightmare

"Why?" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Can you please stop that already its getting really annoying?" Growled Nightmare.

"Why?" said Sailor Mini Moon.

Nightmare growled loudly and charged at Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon leaps over Nightmare and kicks him in the back of the head knocking him back to the ground.

That sword can cut me in half if he hits me with it but how long can I keep this up thought Sailor Mini Moon.

Nightmare gets back to his feet and picks up his large sword off the ground in front of him.

Nightmare clutched his head and growled "I will kill the Princess please give me time"

Sailor Mini Moon wasn't sure of it but thought she noticed a glowing gem on the sword that looked like an eye.

Nightmare stopped clutching his head and now was pointing his sword at Sailor Mini

Moon

"I am going to hurry and kill you now because I have something else I was suppose to be doing and you are in my way" growled Nightmare

Sailor Mini Moon rolled her eyes and said "isn't this getting old you keep threatening to kill me but I am still standing here"

"That will be remedied soon" growled Nightmare and then charged at Sailor Mini Moon screaming what sounded like a battle cry.

Suger heart attack shouted Sailor Mini Moon hitting Nightmare in the face with pink energy hearts but this time they didn't faze him at all she just managed to dodge Nightmare's on coming blade.

The thing that looked like an eye lit up on the sword again but this time nightmare's eyes lit up too.

A field of black light coming from Nightmare knocked Sailor Mini Moon over

"Wow you finally hit me" said Sailor Mini Moon rubbing her head.

"I'll do more then hit you" growled Nightmare as the field of dark energy grows around him.

Sailor Mini Moon gulps and backs up as the barrier that surrounded Nightmare got close to her.

How the hell do I get through that without it frying me though Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon was knocked over again as Nightmare charged.

When Sailor Mini Moon hit the ground she screamed with pain as the dark field touched her again.

Nightmare raised his sword in the air getting ready to finish Sailor Mini Moon.

"Where is your mocking now little one" said Nightmare

Sailor Mini Moon noticed something and shouted Sugar hearts attack and one pink energy heart flew and this time it connect with Nightmare's sword which happened to be not in the Dark field.

The eye on the sword shattered and fell to the ground and the field around Nightmare vanished.

Nightmare himself clutched his head and ran off screaming.

Sailor Mini Moon collapsed tired and fell asleep.

A couple hour went by before Sailor Mini Moon was prodded awake.

She woke up and freaked then realized it was only Sailor Amalthea

"Are you ok?" asked Sailor Amalthea.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Um what exactly happened?" asked Sailor Amalthea.

"A large goof came here to kill I think his name was Night hare or something and I drove him off by myself" said Sailor Mini Moon

"I think you were insane to take him on by yourself but I'm impressed but where is he now" said Sailor Amalthea.

"He ran off screaming that way should we go after him?" said Sailor Mini Moon pointing east.

"No it could be a trick and some one or thing could be waiting for us to do that so it can attack while we are away" said Sailor Amalthea.

Sailor Venus walked up to them and asked "what happened I felt some dark energy here"

"What took you so long to two so long" asked Sailor mini Moon.

"I miss place my transformation stick" said Sailor Venus

"Mine was in my locker and I forgot my key at home" said Sailor Amalthea.

-Location Unknown-

"Nightmare failed" said En Sabah Nur

"Is it time for me to make an appearance" said a voice in the shadows.

"Yes it is time for you to take all the heart crystal from every single scout and make me proud Death Maiden" said En Sabah Nur.

-To Be Continued-

(Sailor Moon Poetry)

Endymion

by Oscar Wilde

THE apple trees are hung with gold,

And birds are loud in Arcady,

The sheep lie bleating in the fold,

The wild goat runs across the wold,

But yesterday his love he told,

I know he will come back to me.

O rising moon! O Lady moon!

Be you my lover's sentinel,

You cannot choose but know him well,

For he is shod with purple shoon,

You cannot choose but know my love,

For he a shepherd's crook doth bear,

And he is soft as any dove,

And brown and curly is his hair.

The turtle now has ceased to call

Upon her crimson-footed groom,

The grey wolf prowls about the stall,

The lily's singing seneschal

Sleeps in the lily-bell, and all

The violet hills are lost in gloom.

O risen moon! O holy moon!

Stand on the top of Helice,

And if my own true love you see,

Ah! if you see the purple shoon,

The hazel crook, the lad's brown hair,

The goat-skin wrapped about his arm,

Tell him that I am waiting where

The rushlight glimmers in the Farm.

The falling dew is cold and chill,

And no bird sings in Arcady,

The little fauns have left the hill,

Even the tired daffodil

Has closed its gilded doors, and still

My lover comes not back to me.

False moon! False moon! O waning moon!

Where is my own true lover gone,

Where are the lips vermilion,

The shepherd's crook, the purple shoon?

Why spread that silver pavilion,

Why wear that veil of drifting mist?

Ah! thou hast young Endymion,

Thou hast the lips that should be kissed!


	5. One Winged Angel

Sailor Moon R Chapter 75 "One Winged Angel"

-Arjunian Temple-

The chamber was dark except for the cauldrons of glowing liquid and the the light that was coming in from the night sky view from the window. .

Noa stood looking into a cauldron keeping an eye on Tea so no one would attack her.

He blamed himself for letting her get this way he should have saw this coming since he knew Faust was a master dream manipulator and could have easily killed Tea but he was lucky this time he wont let it happen again.

"Sleep tight Tea I wont let anything happed to you again as long as I'm around" said Noa

he walked over to the window and looked out into the open purple sky looking in the direction of earth.

"Over a billion miles away" Noa said to himself.

"But yet so close" said a voice behind Noa.

Noa turned and now is facing a man in a black leather outfit with metal shoulder armor with a black flowing cape.

"Who are you and how did you get past my guard?" said Noa.

"What guard?" said The Man gesturing to the dead guard laying in front of the door

"Those people didn't do anything to you whoever you are" said Noa.

"Don't I look familiar to you at all" said The Man.

Noa looked the man over said "Sephiroth"

"Yes the one and only" said Sephiroth.

"From the symbol on shoulder you have sided with En Sabah Nur I should have saw that one coming" said Noa

"I sided with no one do you want to know the real reason I am helping En Sabah Nur you really wont like it?" said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth bent over and whispered into Noa ear

Noa face went pale as he said "You Monster"

"I am no monster I am a Visionary I can see the future and it doesn't look good for you at all" said Sephiroth.

"The desire of the treacherous is for violence and that's what makes you a monster something you should have learn when you were a druid" said Noa.

Sephiroth moved so fast there was now a dagger buried in Noa's chest and then he stumbled backwards out the window he was looking out.

Sephiroth watches as Noa plummets to the ground and lands facing up followed by the sounds of screaming people.

"Bye master to bad we couldn't talk more I have other things I have to do" said Sephiroth.

A flaming portal opened up behind him and he walked into it and it closed as soon as he vanished into it.

-Arjunian Temple- (Age of Crimson Dawn)

It was fall on the Planet Rhea and the leaves on the cherry tree were falling to the ground out side the temple window it was a beautiful to behold to bad it was a druid training

Sephiroth looked out the window depressed he couldn't go out enjoy the Moon Festival something he missed a lot since moving here he was now looking up saying "Over a billion miles away"

"But yet so close" said a voice from behind him.

"I'm sorry Master Noa it's just beautiful out there" said Sephiroth.

But this lesson is important your final test is tomorrow we mite have to help the crimson Knights handle something and to calm the people before they are taken to be resettled.

"Do you think it right to force them from their homes because they don't believe in the same thing we do" said a girl a row behind Sephiroth.

"Yes it is they are impure and shouldn't be even breathing the same air as us they are mongrels and lucky we don't exterminate them all instead" said Sephiroth.

"Isn't that a little harsh we are not pure either we have no right to judge them at all"said the girl.

"Your right Tifa but it's the order of the queen that all heretics shall be removed from this planet and placed on the Nemesis Moon it6 our jobs to subdue them so they don't get hurt" said Noa

-City of Rhea- (Next day)

When Sephiroth and the druids in training got there the sounds of people scream echoed through the street as people thrown out of there homes by men in red Armor.  
  
they watched as a man that was just pulled from his home and was thrown ti the ground hard.  
  
Why are you doing this to us yells boy who was hunched over the man.  
  
Shut up heretic you are not welcome here orders of Queen Raquel Queen of Moon Kingdom you are here by banished to Nemesis Moon.  
  
The Man got up and was about to Attack but the warrior was now holding a little kud about 8 years old his face had red stripes on his cheeks.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy," whimpered the boy who was Struggling with the man in the red armor  
  
"Don't hurt my son" said the man.  
  
"Let me handle this I'll te3ach this heretic a thing or two" said Sephiroth.

"Don't" Noa said but it was too late Sephiroth didn't hear him.

"Shut up old man and get in the Transport or ill hurt him" said the Armor man.  
  
The kid bit the armored man and who pulled away grasping his arm screaming "you little bustard"  
  
The kid ran but was hit in the back of the head with some sort of staff and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Heretic scum" said Sephiroth who hit the kid in the back of the head.  
  
"Was that necessary hes only a Boy?" said Noa coming up behind Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth turned and said the Heretic was resisting master Noa.  
  
You have a lot to learn Young apprentice druid and action before thinking is one of them because only dark thing come from violence" said Noa.  
  
Noa picked up the boy and carried him transport and said "Tell your Son when he wakes up that we are sorry for hurting him"  
  
The door to the transport closed and the shuttle took off

Sephiroth ignoring what his master just told picked up a sword the man in the red armor dropped and said "I'm going to slaughter the heretic"

And ran at one of the people that were thrown out of their homes.

A voice yelled "No" as Sephiroth ran someone through.

Sephiroth looked up smiling only to be looking into the face of his fellow classmate Tifa who had stepped in the way to stop him and he had run her through.

-Arjunian Council Room-

Sephiroth walked up the podium the blood of his fellow classmate Tifa still on his hands.

We find you guilty of the murder of Tifa what do you have to say for yourself said Noa standing on podium surrounded by high druids.

"I do have something to say you all are heretics too me I just came here to learn your secrets" said Sephiroth.

Noa closed his eyes and said "take him away he is to be imprisoned in the Shadow Realm where he'll spend the rest of his life"

"You will pay for this Noa" said Sephiroth being dragged out of the room by two men in crimson armor.

He had some promise thought Noa as he watched Sephiroth as he was dragged away screaming death threats.

-Arjunian Temple Garden- (Present day)

It was beautiful fall night and Aeris and cloud were taking care of the garden.

Aeris was admiring some rose while Cloud was also admiring something else which happened to be Aeris.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cloud it unbecoming of a druid" said Aeris.

"I was admiring an beautiful ass bloom what unbecoming of a druid about that" said Cloud

"You are hopeless pervert I know what you are looking and it not a flower either" said Aeris still tending to the rose.

"What do you mean by that my remark you tarnish my honor with" said Cloud.

"What honor?" said Aeris tackling Cloud to the ground and kissing him.

Before Cloud could say something in response there was Suddenly a crashing noise came from aross the room from them and Aeris looked up and screamed when she saw Noa lying there covered in bloody glass with a dagger in his chest.

Aeris ran up to Noa and started screaming over and over again "Please don't die"

Cloud looked up and now was face to face with a guy in a black outfit with white hair who turned and seemed to walk into fire.

Aeris screamed into the air while tears rolled down her cheek when she realized Noa was dead.

Ishizu ran up to them and saw Noa and collapsed to her knee and began to cry.

-To Be Continued-

-Sailor Moon Poetry-

"Tribute to Noa"

**_Tears flow down to endless streams of sadness,  
Eloquent of beauty without end.  
After all, we mourn the loss of gladness,  
Riches that, for death, we could not spend.  
So sweet is life, that does such treasures send._**

_**(Sephirotb Theme Lyric Translation) **_

[CHORUS]

Burning inside

with violent anger,

Burning inside

with violent anger,

Sephiroth

Sephiroth

-REPEAT CHORUS-

Fate - monstrous

and empty,

Fate - monstrous

and empty,

-REPEAT CHORUS-

Come, come, O come, (Glorious)

do not let me die (Noble)

Come, come, O come, (Glorious)

do not let me die (Noble)

Sephiroth

Sephiroth


End file.
